


Of Heaven and Earth

by xenaamazon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam come across a girl who appears to need their help, but they quickly learn that there's more to her than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a long time ago, and I first posted it 2 years ago in an attempt to get me to finish it, but it didn't work. But have no fear, my muse has FINALLY returned and the first thing I'm working on is finishing this work. Hopefully it will be done soon, in the mean time enjoy what I have done so far. 
> 
> this takes place at some point after Swan Song, though i don't have an answer as to why Sam isn't in the pit (perhaps he figured out a way to get Lucifer in without having to go as well, but i honestly don't see how that's relevant to this story). i don't own the characters of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby (or any other character from their world mentioned hereafter), i am simply borrowing them.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story, and please message, comment, leave kuddos, and share!

Dean and Sam Winchester walked into the diner and stopped in the doorway and took a look around. The diner was small, 5 booths up against the wall towards their left, and 4 on the right and a counter. There weren’t very many people in the diner at the moment, just an older couple finishing their late breakfast and a middle aged man sitting at the counter nursing a coffee while reading the paper. A young waitress walked by on her way to take the check to the older couple, “Go ahead and take a seat boys, I’ll be right with you.” Dean watched her as she walked away from them, noticing how nicely she filled out her rather generic uniform. Sam rolled his eyes and headed to the furthest booth to their left, putting them in the corner and out of ear shot of the man at the counter who looked like he’d be there awhile. Dean followed before the waitress got the chance to notice he was watching her, and took the seat that faced towards the diner, so he could keep his eye on the waitress, and the guy at the counter.

The waitress was laughing at something the old man had said to her, Dean noticed it was a fake laugh, though most people probably wouldn’t notice that as it was well rehearsed. He also noticed that she took a slight step back before turning to head in their direction. She gave a slight shake of her head as though she was riding herself of whatever it was the man had said before she reached Sam and Dean’s table. “Good Morning boys,” she said nicely as she pulled her notepad and a pen out of her apron pocket. “My name’s Celeste and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you boys?” Dean gave her his classic look of bad boy hotness while he ordered some eggs bacon and toast, and Sam ordered an omelet and tried to refrain himself from kicking Dean. Celeste walked back behind the counter and into the kitchen, Dean watched her ass until she was out of sight.

“Seriously Dean?”

“What? It’s not like we have a case and I could stand to blow off a little steam.”

“We do have a case Dean. I know what you’re thinking, that these omens are weak, but I’m telling you there is something here.”

Dean watched the old couple get up and leave the diner and head to their car.

“So far no one we’ve talked to has seen anything out of the ordinary and even those accidents really were accidents Sam. Of course, maybe we should interview Celeste in case she knows anything.” Dean had his eyes on her again, she was back behind the counter pouring the business man more coffee. He was saying something to her in low tones, but whatever it was made Dean suddenly uneasy because it caused her to look over at him and Sam in a way that he really didn’t like. “Of course you could be right and we just walked into something.” he said quietly to Sam.

Sam carefully looked over his shoulder towards Celeste and the business man in time to see her turn around to put the coffee pot away. Her back was towards the business man and he took advantage of that and jumped over the counter and grabbed her before Sam and Dean could process what was happening. The man whipped around with Celeste pressed up against his body, his eyes were black and her face was pure shock and terror. He grinned widely at them as he flashed a knife that he held at her throat. “Careful boys, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to sweet little Celeste now would we?” Sam and Dean had been reaching for their guns and knives, but stopped as they realized that even if they did injure the demon, he would cut her throat before they got to her. The demon started to back into the kitchen, and once they were behind the door Dean jumped up and followed them, he wasn’t letting this girl get hurt by some demon.

The kitchen was empty, but the back door was wide open the smell of cigarette smoke coming through the door along with the sound of a body hitting the ground. Dean quickly made his way through the open door with Sam a few paces behind him. What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks, it was something they had never seen before and weren’t sure any other hunter had either. The cook was laying on the ground, cigarette still lit and in his mouth, throat slashed and gushing blood. The demon and Celeste were about 20 yards away, but Celeste was facing the demon, her hand on his cheek. She looked peaceful, almost sad at the sight of the being standing in front of her. The look of the demon reminded Sam of religious paintings of people seeing angels, stunned by holy glory beyond human understanding. His arms were at his sides and the knife still covered in the blood of the cook fell to the ground. There was a distinct flash of light that Sam and Dean knew to be the demon dying, and the body of the man he had taken fell to the ground lifeless. Celeste looked over towards Dean and then fainted, falling beside the business man, leaving Sam and Dean to wonder what had happened and what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

They really didn’t have much time to figure out what had happened. Luckily no one had seen the event as they were hidden from the street and behind the diner was a small parking lot and nothing but woods. Sam quickly went back through the diner, grabbing Celeste’s purse from under a counter in the kitchen as he walked through, headed towards the front door so he could get the Impala and bring it around back. Dean headed straight towards Celeste, he was torn between being concerned about her and slightly terrified of her. If his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him he had just seen this young woman kill a demon with nothing more than her touch. Clearly she wasn’t human, but whatever she was she was extremely powerful and probably very dangerous. They were probably being very stupid taking her out of here, but they didn’t know what she was, or what she was capable of. They couldn’t just kill her where she was, and they couldn’t leave her either. Even if she wasn’t dangerous it wouldn’t be good if the cops found her with two dead bodies and no reasonable explanation of what had happened. She appeared to be fine, Dean noticed that there was a small cut on her throat where the demon had pushed the knife a little too tight for comfort, and she might have some bruising on her lower ribs based on how tight he guessed the demon was holding onto her. She was breathing normally, and if it wasn’t for the scene around her he would have thought she was just sleeping peacefully.

Sam brought the Impala around and jumped out of the driver seat, he quickly ran around to open the backseat door and helped Dean pick her up and put her in the back. Dean took the keys and they took their usual seats and drove off. Sam started going through her purse for any clues of what she might be. “Doesn’t look like there’s much here. Celeste St. Clair, her id is local and it looks like she lives in an apartment building not far from here. Do you think we should go check her place out?”

“No I don’t, I think we should get as far away from here before she wakes up as we can. Anything else besides her id in there?”

“Not really, a small hairbrush, some chap stick, a notepad with a grocery list on it and a cell phone. Looks like the only numbers in here are for the diner and a church. You don’t think she could be an angel do you? I mean what else can kill a demon just by touching them?”

“An angel that faints after killing a demon? Or an angel that moonlights as a waitress in a small town diner? For what, kicks? Besides, you saw the look on her face when he grabbed her, she was terrified and you know it. She wasn’t expecting it and she didn’t know what was going to happen. No I don’t think she’s an angel, I think she’s something else and we need to take her as far from here as we can and then figure out what she is.” He floored the gas and quickly put the town behind them.

***

They had driven for almost six hours, and put two towns and a couple hundred miles between them and the diner. Celeste was still asleep, and if it wasn’t for the fact that every now and then she’d make a noise or roll over, Sam would be worried that she too had died. It was raining now, and it had gotten quiet dark. They couldn’t ignore the fact that they hadn’t eaten all day and had barely stopped to put gas in the impala, they found a small hotel and pulled in. Sam went in to get a room while Dean stayed in the car to keep an eye on Celeste. She really was beautiful. She was young, Dean guessed maybe twenty with long sandy blonde hair and delicate features. She was only about 5’3” with a slender body, but she obviously had some muscle on her, she could probably hold her own in a fight. And she probably looked good in just about anything, even her uniform which probably didn’t look good on anybody, flattered her just right. Sam was back in the car with an umbrella before Dean could let his mind wander to who or what she was. Dean cocked and eyebrow in question.

“I had to tell them something, I mean it looks a little suspicious if we carried an unconscious woman into our hotel room. I said we were on a family road trip to visit our dad and we picked up our sister after her night shift. They gave me an umbrella so we could keep her dry as we brought her in. Do you think you can carry her okay?”

Dean carried her inside the hotel room and placed her on one of the beds. Sam quickly went out and grabbed their bags and brought them in. Dean simply stood there and watched her, trying to decide if he should tie her up or leave her laying on the bed free. Sam said something about going and getting something for them to eat and left. Dean decided that she was fine the way she was, even though he was pretty sure she would be waking up soon and most likely was highly dangerous. It was hard to believe that he had seen her kill a demon with only her touch. He grabbed the blanket off the other bed and put it over her, then pulled one of the chairs from the table over by the bed so he could sit in it and watch her. He tried to be the hunter, think of what she was, how she could have possibly killed that demon, what they would do, but his instinct to protect her kept getting in the way.

Laying there she looked so innocent and helpless, and he couldn’t help but think of the look on her face when the demon grabbed her. She really had been surprised and frightened. She looked peaceful now, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if she had hit her head and fallen into some sort of coma when she fainted. He looked at his watch, and then at the door, he decided that Sam would be another couple of minutes. He carefully got up and leaned over towards her and carefully put his hand on the back of her head to check to see if she was hurt. There wasn’t any kind of goose egg, and he didn’t feel any blood. In fact, he couldn’t help but notice that her hair was very soft. He caught a faint sent of her, a scent that had him wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He quickly pulled his hand back and sat back down in the chair, trying to think once again as to what she could possibly be and what they were going to do about her.

***

Sam had returned with food and they ate in silence, they both were watching her, each trying to figure out the situation and coming up empty. They’d been there for an hour (and both had finished their meals) before Celeste woke up. It was a gradual process, and gave the boys time to busy themselves. At first she thought that she was home in bed, and the whole thing in the diner had been some sort of bad dream, but as she opened her eyes she realized that she wasn’t home, she was in some sort of hotel room, and it didn’t take her long to realize that she wasn’t alone. She quickly sat up and faced Sam and Dean, and was somewhat surprised to see them. She remembered them from the diner, Mitch had talked to them telling them not to make a move or he’d kill her. She was sure she had heard them follow them into the kitchen, but the sight of the cook’s throat being slashed was too horrifying to remember completely. “What am I doing here?” she asked quickly, not giving them a chance to say anything.

“We’re not going to hurt you. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

“That’s not what I asked, what am I doing here?”

“We were there, at the diner, remember?” she nodded her head and Sam went on. “You fainted and we thought it was best if we got you out of there, you weren’t safe there.”

Well, that sort of made sense. “Why didn’t you take me to the hospital or to the police?”

“Honestly, we didn’t know what else to do with you.” Dean said, causing Sam to look back at him with one of his what-are-you-thinking looks.

“Why? What did he want? And how did you get me away from him?” At that Sam and Dean looked at each other, obviously this put a wrench in the plan they had silently come up with which was simply to ask her how she had killed that demon and what she was.

“You don’t remember?” Sam said looking back at her with a slightly concerned look on his face. This worried Celeste quite a bit, the sound of his voice and the look on his face told her that she should remember what happened. Had she hit her head? Was it some kind of amnesia caused by what she had seen? But that didn’t make sense, if that were the case she wouldn’t remember any of it.

She shook her head and quietly said, “No, I don’t remember everything.”

“What do you remember?” Sam asked, taking a couple of steps closer towards her.

“I remember taking your order, and then going back through the kitchen to tell Steve there was an order, he was out back having a cigarette. Then I went back in the diner to give Mitch some more coffee. When I went to put the pot away he grabbed me and held a knife to my throat. I remember him talking to the two of you, telling you not to help me and then he took me back through the kitchen.” She stopped for a moment, the look on Steve’s face when he looked back towards them was surprise and then shock as before he even had a chance to process what he was looking at Mitch had sliced his throat and he fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. Tears started to flood her eyes, and she fought to hold them back, “He killed Steve. He didn’t even pause, didn’t change pace, he just killed him and kept walking, pulling me along with him. I was trying to fight him, trying to break free from his grip, I remember turning around and looking at him, there was something wrong with his eyes. That’s it, I don’t remember anything after that.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was so obvious to both Winchester’s that they couldn’t tell her what had actually happened that they skipped over that completely. Sam quickly offered her something to eat (he’d gotten a burger, a chicken sandwich and a bunch of fries because he wasn’t sure what she would want), she took the chicken sandwich (now quite cold) and a couple of fries while Dean went through his bag and came up with a bottle of whisky and offered her some. She declined thinking it best to keep a sober head because even though they seemed to be concerned about her she couldn’t be sure they didn’t mean her harm. Dean poured himself a healthy dose and downed it before pouring another that he then began to nurse. Sam pulled out his laptop and started to look stuff up, they left her sitting on the bed, eating her cold sandwich and filled with tons of questions that she didn’t ask as she was now sure that whatever had happened they weren’t going to answer her anytime soon. Maybe it was a tactic to leave her in the dark, or maybe they didn’t know the answer and had found her outside, passed out and thought it best to get her out of there. Unsure how she wouldn’t be safe at a hospital or with the police she decided to try not ask questions and be as unobtrusive as possible.

She finished her sandwich and noticed that her purse was sitting on the bed side table. She took a look at Sam and Dean (who were both sitting at the table), Sam was clearly engrossed with whatever he was looking at on-line and Dean was nursing his whisky and reading the paper. She figured that they were paying just enough attention to her to stop her from making a run for it, but not enough to stop her from doing anything else. She leaned over and grabbed her purse off the table and started going through it. Everything seemed to be there, even the small amount of cash in her wallet was there. She pulled her cell phone out and looked at it. Obviously they trusted her enough to not call the police, which just added more confusion to her already boggled mind as she was still unsure of what they wanted with her. They seemed to truly care about her, but they kept their distance, almost as though they were afraid of her. The fact that she didn’t remember everything seemed to really concern them, and that worried her even more. She decided that she would trust them, at least until they gave her a reason not to. The fact that they had taken her away from a crime scene notwithstanding, or the lack of information that they were giving her.

She looked around the hotel room for the first time, really taking it all in. It looked like a cheap hotel, which didn’t surprise her, there were two beds, a table and surprisingly a small fridge tucked in one corner. There was an armchair squished between the bed she was sitting on (the furthest from the door) and the wall. She also noticed that there was a cot folded up and resting against the far wall with a blanket and pillow on top. The drapes were closed which didn’t surprise her, they most likely didn’t want anyone looking in and recognizing her, though it would surprise her if they did. Surely they had found Steve by now, and knew that she was missing, but she doubted that anyone had a picture of her. Of course the police could always get her picture from her driver’s license. She had a decision to make, either trust that she is safer with these brothers, or hope that someone does recognize her and possibly put herself in danger. But she had to be miles away from the diner and Mitch, how could she still be in danger. She looked back over at Sam, she knew that they knew at least something about what had happened, and if she was going to make a decision she was going to have to know what kind of danger she was in.

She stood up and cleared her throat to get their attention, and they both looked over at her. “You say you took me away from the diner because I was in danger, you said that you wouldn’t hurt me and that you want to help. I’ll believe you, but you have to be honest with me.” Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Sam carefully closed his laptop and turned in his chair so his body was square with her. She took a deep breath before going on. “How much danger am I in?”

Sam took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, the look on his face made her wonder if he was debating about telling her the truth or not. Panic started to seep in as she suddenly wondered if they were really telling her the truth or not. Was she really in danger?

“Either tell me the truth or I’m running out there and telling the first person I see who I am and that you guys held me against my will.” she wondered if she could leap over the bed and reach the door before Dean, she doubted it but she would make a good try of it.

“Hold on,” Dean said, surprising Celeste a little as he’d left pretty much all the talking to Sam. “the truth maybe a little difficult for you to believe, let alone handle.”

“So you’d prefer me to stay in the dark and possibly make a run for it the first chance I have? You said I was safer with you than I was with the police, then tell me why that is, because I’m having a really hard time believe that.”

Dean stood up and took a couple steps towards her, successfully cutting her off from the slim chance she had of making a run for it. “That guy that grabbed you, you said that his name was Mitch? How do you know him?”

“We went to the same church, St. Anthony’s. He was nice enough to help me get the job at the diner when I first moved to town about a year ago. He’d go in for breakfast a couple times a week, we chatted on occasion, but I didn’t know him that well. Why?”

“Because Mitch wasn’t Mitch.” Celeste tilted her head trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. Mitch wasn’t Mitch, what did that mean? Who else could he possibly be? “He was possessed by a demon, you mentioned that there was something wrong with his eyes, they were black, that was the demon showing itself. It’s possible that he was possessed the whole time you knew him, or maybe it was recent, but the fact is that demon went for you, which means that it might have been told to and it’s possible that there are other demons out there waiting to spot you. They could be anyone anywhere which puts you in danger.”

“And you can protect me because?”

“We hunt demons,” Sam said quickly standing up and joining the conversation. Celeste looked at them both, trying to figure out if they were really telling the truth. Demons? She’d heard of possession, everyone had, but that was unlike any possession she had ever heard of. It seemed exactly like Mitch up until he jumped over the counter and grabbed her. Is it possible that whoever Mitch had really been she had never met? That it had been the demon the entire time? She’d been there a year; why did it take so long to make a grab for her? Maybe something had changed, maybe it wanted to make sure she was who it wanted before grabbing her. But that just brought on more questions and she blocked them out because she knew they would be too much for her.

Just as she was coming to the conclusion that they were in fact crazy and she would have to come up with a plan to get away from them as fast and soon as possible she remembered something the parish priest had said to her when she first went to introduce herself almost a year ago. “Don’t trust the people around here, you never know if someone is being truthful about who they are.” At the time she had thought it a very strange thing to say. She had lived several different places and each time the parish priest would tell her to call any member of the parish as they would be happy to help. But as time went on she learned that Father Donovan said things like that all the time, he was a strange man with a strange way of looking at things. He’d given her a St. Michael the Archangel pendant a few weeks after their first meeting saying that you never knew when it would come in handy, and a blessed rosary for Christmas. It had been clear to her that he had taken an interest in her and though it seemed odd, it didn’t seem inappropriate at the time. Did he somehow know that one of the parishioners was possessed and she was in that demon’s radar? Or was he simply concerned because other than her weekly confession she spoke little of herself to him or anyone else for that matter.

She sat back down on her bed as she realized the weight and truth of what Sam and Dean had said. Maybe Father Donovan didn’t know about the demon and the danger she was in, but she had met people before that were perceptive to things supernatural, and maybe he was one of them. He might have known that she was in some kind of danger but not what, and did what he could to try to keep her safe. “Demons are after me?” she finally said faintly, as though speaking the words would alert the demons to where she was.

“We can’t be sure, but it’s possible.” Sam said, “We’re trying to do some research about the area and such, see if there’s any omens in that area that might give us an idea as to why he took you.” This time it was Dean that shot Sam a look, though Celeste barely registered it, she was still sure that they knew more than they were saying, but she didn’t want to know what it was, not until she had processed the information she already had.

The decision was made without her really thinking about it, she was staying with them, it might be dangerous if they were hunting demons, but she knew she couldn’t trust the police. She looked up at them, they were standing side by side at the foot of the bed, “Do one of you have a razor I could borrow?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had taken apart a razor to get her a single blade, while Dean fished through another bag of his, coming up with boxers, a pair of pants and t-shirt. “They’ll fit better than anything Sam has, he’s like a giant.” She thanked them and retreated into the bathroom. She now stood in front of the mirror she had removed her uniform and underclothes. She had also taken her hair out of the braid that she had it in, letting it fall in crimped waves over her breasts. Her hair had always been long, and its current length was almost all the way down her back. She felt a little sad about what she was going to do, strangers used to come up to her all the time telling her how beautiful her hair was. It was a nice sandy blonde and at the moment it reminded her of Lady Godiva’s famed hair. But she knew that people would recognize her with that long hair, she didn’t have a choice, and there was no way she could just walk into a salon, no, she had to cut it herself, and the first chance she got she’d have to dye it too, something much darker. She sighed and grabbed a chunk of hair with her left hand and the razor with her right and started to cut away Godiva’s hair.

***

After chopping off her hair to just above her shoulders and putting in some very crude and uneven layers she cleaned up the now unwanted hair and put it in the trash and pulled the bag out, tying it and setting it with her uniform. She replaced the bin liner with one that was folded up nicely at the bottom of the bin, and then tossed the razor (wrapped up in toilet paper) in. She knew that she couldn’t leave all that hair in the bin without someone noticing it, and figured they should take it with them and toss it at the next gas station they stopped at. She was now laying in the bath tub, the once almost too hot water was now turning quite cold and she figured she should probably relinquish the bathroom to Sam and Dean.

She had heard them talking in hushed tones after she started the water, she had wondered if they had sat in silence watching the bathroom door while she cut her hair. It was clear they had things to talk about that they didn’t want to discuss around her, and that was fine, she’d rather have a long soak in the bath in this crummy hotel and try to make sense of everything she had seen and heard that day. She had wondered if she should call Father Donovan to tell him that she was okay, he was the only one who would be concerned that she was missing, and she wanted to ease his fear as best she could. Maybe she would call the parish tomorrow morning during mass, leaving a message and tossing her phone before they leave. If she timed it right they would be long gone and hopefully going in a different direction before Father Donovan would be able to check his messages.

She had felt a twinge of guilt when she thought about Father Donovan. He had been the only person these last few years that she felt truly cared about her. She hadn’t known him for very long, but in a way he was the only family she had. She thought again of the gifts he had given her, the medallion and the rosary, he’d even blessed her apartment, saying one can never be too careful when one lives alone. She rolled over on her stomach and set her chin on the side of the bath tub. Had the demon followed her to that little town in the middle of nowhere? And did he wait to strike until today because she had her medallion and kept her rosary with her everywhere she went until today? The one day she leaves the house without her medallion and rosary is the day that she’s attacked by a demon, maybe they did in fact shield her, she’d mention it to the guys in the morning, for now she assumed she was safe, and would try to get some more sleep.

She sighed and pulled herself out of the bath tub, and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She faced the mirror again, her short hair made her look different, older maybe. No, she looked more like her 26 years than she had before. She smiled to herself at the thought that she now looked her age for the first time since she was 13, she had always looked younger, and often got mistaken for a high school girl. It was now clear how tight that demon had held onto her. She had a deep blue colored bruise on her upper right arm, she hadn’t noticed it before because she was focused on her hair, but it was obvious to her now, she’d have to make sure to where longer sleeves and jackets for the next few weeks.

She quickly dressed in the clothes that Dean had given her, grateful for the fact that they smelled as though they had been washed recently, gathered her clothes and headed out into the room. The table was cleared off, and Sam was laying in the bed closest to the door, looking through some kind of old date book that looked well used and had pages sticking out in random places. Dean was setting up the cot, up against the wall, and placing the pillow so it was facing the door, which she noticed was not only bolted and had the chain on it, but they had wedged one of the chairs under the door knob and placed salt across the threshold. She stood there with a curious look on her face, as though the day couldn’t get any stranger. “Salt?” she said, only faintly aware of the fact that she said it out loud.

Dean looked over at her, then to the door and then back at her. “Safety, demons can’t cross it, we put some along the window as well.” She looked at him, slightly surprised that he could say such a thing as though he was talking about the weather, or the price of milk. She simply nodded, it may have sounded odd, but it made her feel a little safer knowing they had some sort of protection, though she knew she’d feel better if she had her medallion and rosary. “I’ll take the cot, try to get some sleep, we plan on leaving first thing in the morning.” She nodded again and headed over to the far side of the far bed, setting her folded clothes and trash bag on the table as she passed. She looked at both of them, Sam had gone back to reading, and Dean was now loading a shot gun, which made her a little more nervous, but neither one was paying any attention to her whatsoever. She knelt and began to say a silent prayer. She was unaware of the look that Sam and Dean shared, and had no idea that that Sam was impressed and Dean was somewhat annoyed.

She prayed for her safety, for Steve’s family, Father Donovan, Sam and Dean, and surprisingly enough for the man that Mitch had been before the demon possessed him. She didn’t know if she had ever known the real Mitch, but she hoped more than anything else that his soul had been saved by God’s grace and not dragged to Hell with that demon. When she was done she wished even more for her rosary, praying just didn’t seem the same without it’s cool beds wrapped around her hand, at any rate she was still protected and at least she seemed to be in the company of kind and at least somewhat trust worthy men. She crawled under the covers and kept her back to the room, she could hear them moving around a little for a time, but they soon seemed to settle in for the night as well, and she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste had strange dreams that night. She was in the middle of the street, it was some small town by the look of it, and at first there was no one around, but as she walked down the street people started coming out of shops and alleyways. They were all walking towards her, and it didn’t take long before she realized that they all had black eyes. Demons, they had figured out where she was somehow and had come for her. She started to run down the street, and when she looked back she saw Dean, he was behind the mob of demons and he was trying to break through to get to her. It was Dean, not some demon, she was grateful to see those green eyes among all the black ones and she screamed out to him. She wasn’t sure if he heard her, but he managed to yell back to her, telling her to run. She turned back around just in time to come face to face with Mitch, or the demon that took Mitch, she stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to see him there, so far from the diner. “This time, I’ll kill you myself, before you get the chance to kill me.”

She woke up to a gentle shake, and the sound of her name. When she opened her eyes she was met with those green eyes she had seen in her dream, it was Dean, and though she was relieved that it was just a dream, the words that Demon Mitch had said left her feeling a little uneasy. “Celeste, we’re going to head on out now, Sam’s checking us out. We’re going to drive to the next town before breakfast, it’s about an hour away, is that okay?”

She stretched and tossed the blanket off her before sitting up, “That’s fine.” She quickly slipped her shoes on, work shoes, ugly but comfortable for spending all day on your feet, and grabbed her purse and clothes before following Dean out the door. He didn’t have anything with him, and she guessed that they had already loaded up their stuff before waking her. It was hard to ignore the fact that he had to remove the chair, and that the line of salt hadn’t been disturbed, and was grateful that he chose to go through the window instead of breaking the line and putting her at risk. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door just a crack and looked out, then closed the door again and looked back at her, “Sam’s in the car, it’s the black Impala, just climb in the backseat, I’ll be right behind you.” she nodded, grateful that she knew what an Impala looked like. He opened the door and stepped aside, she walked outside and straight to the Impala, she tried to look normal, in case anyone was looking at her, and realized that if she tried too hard then it would be obvious and would only make people wonder what was going on. She pulled open the door and slid in, Dean was standing by the door and went ahead and shut it for her before climbing in himself. He started the engine and pulled out, turning right on an empty road.

Celeste pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time 6:03 a.m., no wonder it was still grayish light outside. Wednesday morning mass wasn’t for another three hours (that was if they hadn’t changed time zones, she’d ask and breakfast), and her battery was starting to get low, she turned it off and set it back in her purse. She looked out the window and couldn’t help but notice that they were driving through what looked like pretty thick forest, she figured they must be headed north, it was where the nearest forest was beside the little wood they had out of town. She’d never been there herself, but had been told that it was a several hour drive to the southern edge of the forest, and depending on what road you took you could drive through it for a couple of days, stopping in several different towns regardless what road you took. Celeste wondered if Dean would take a main road or more of a back road, and at this time of day there wouldn’t be enough traffic on either to know the difference. She did however manage to catch a glimpse of her hair in the refection of the window as was a little embarrassed at the funny shape it had taken. “Serves me right going to bed with wet short hair.” there was nothing she could do about it but cover it up, there was no way she would walk into a diner with her hair looking like that.

There wasn’t really anything in the car that she could use to cover her hair, but her eye landed on her uniform and she realized that no matter what happened now, she was never going back to that diner, there was no use keeping her uniform nice, and she pulled it over to her and began tearing at the seams. Dean quickly shot a look back towards her, obviously surprised by the sound, but seeing what she was doing turned his attention back to the road. She tore a nice big piece off the skirt and tied it on her head, reminding her of the women in Fiddler on the Roof. She folded what was left of the uniform up and set it in the bag with her hair. It was then that she realized that she hadn’t put her bra back on (and really there hadn’t seemed like there had been time), and it now sat there on the seat next to her. She flushed at the thought that not only had she been braless around men that she didn’t even know, but at the possibility that they had seen her nice pink lacy bra and possibly gotten the wrong impression of her. They were clearly men that lived on the road and probably had all kinds of encounters with lose women, and the thought that they might see her as one of those women shamed her just a little.

About ten minutes had gone by, during which time Sam had been looking through the notebook for what Celeste thought might have been the second or third time. He closed it and sighed looking over at Dean, who seemed way to intent on the road considering how little traffic there was. “I’m still stuck on angels.” Sam said after a minute, setting the notebook in the glove compartment, that Celeste noticed had a couple of cell phones tucked in it.

“Seriously?” said Dean, annoyance heavy in his voice.

“So, Celeste,” Sam said, turning in his seat to face her, “What’s in the plastic bag?”

“Oh, it’s the hair that I cut off, I figured that if anyone recognized me and the maid had noticed that there was hair in the trash bin then they’d know that I had cut my hair. I thought it best to take it with me and dump it at the next gas station or somewhere that they wouldn’t think it odd you taking a bag from your car and throwing it away. And while we’re on the subject we should really get me some hair dye, and some new clothes. Not that I’m not grateful for the loan Dean, but I think it’s kinda obvious that these aren’t my clothes.”

Sam looked back over to Dean and smiled, “She does have a point there.” He looked back at Celeste, “Don’t worry, we plan on stopping and getting you some clothes, and if you’d like some hair dye I think we could do that too.”

“I don’t care for the clothes so much, as long as it isn’t too flashy, but if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to pick out the hair dye myself.” Dean gave a little chuckle, which got Celeste by surprise.

“I think that’s a good idea. Is there anything that we can do?”

“Actually, there are a few things that I thought of last night. First off, I know that it’s possibly a really stupid thing to do, but I’d like to call Father Donovan and tell him that I’m okay.” Sam and Dean shared a sidewise glance of apprehension. “I know it’s a bad idea, but I know he’s going to be very worried about me. I won’t talk to him directly, I’ll call during mass this morning and I’ll leave a message on his answering machine, and then I’ll toss my phone. If we time it right, we’ll be miles away before he even gets the message.”

It surprised Celeste even more when it was Dean that answered her, “It is an incredibly stupid idea, but I also think it’s a good one.”

“Wait, what?” Celeste asked, leaning forward a little. Dean hadn’t seemed like the type to agree with her crazy idea of calling Father Donovan, and she honestly thought that he would leave most of the talking between her and Sam, but he seemed to be taking something of a liking to her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had seen her fancy bra.

“I said I think it’s a good idea. You could tell him that we’re headed in the other direction and by the time they realize that we’re not going that way we really be far from here.”

Celeste looked at him shocked and surprised, “You mean lie, to my Priest? That may fly in your little corner of the universe, but not in mine, I’m not going to lie to a man of God who may have tried to save my life.” She sat back in the seat as forcefully as she could, and folded her arms across herself. She instantly reminded herself of a small child who was just told they wouldn’t be getting any ice cream.

“Wait, what do you mean tried to save your life?” Sam asked, obviously surprised by the turn of conversation.

Celeste let out a heavy sigh before dropping her arms and straightening up to talk to Sam, “A year ago when I first moved here, there, he told me not to trust anyone as people aren’t very honest about who they are. A strange thing for a priest to say I know, but he was always saying strange things like that. He also gave me a St. Michael the Archangel medallion and a blessed rosary. Normally I wear my medallion every day, and keep my rosary in my pocket or my purse, but I left both of them at home as I left for work really late yesterday.”

“So the first day since getting them you get attacked by a demon?”

“Yeah, I was wondering, if that demon had been walking around town all this time, could that have been why he attacked when he did? Because I wasn’t protected by St. Michael?”

“Sweetheart, the Archangel Michael hasn’t been protecting anyone for like a year.” Celeste looked at him highly confused, how could he possibly know the goings on with angels? And Sam shot him a very nasty look, and added in a good punch to the arm to drive home the point in case Dean didn’t see the look. Though Celeste was pretty sure that Sam could punch a lot harder. “What I mean is,” Dean continued giving Sam a nasty look, “is that there’s a lot of stuff that’s gone on the last year or so that has kept all of the angels quite busy.” Dean had to keep from shaking his head at himself, he couldn’t help but think of what a douchbag he sounded like.

“How could you possibly know such a thing?”

“We sort of knew a couple of angels,” Sam quickly said before Dean made matters even worse, the way he saw it the less she knew the less likely she was to run screaming, and the safer she probably was. “They’re not around now, for various reasons, but we know that the Archangel Michael has been, let’s say missing in action.” Sam struggled to not feel at least a little guilty at this news, after all it was probably his fault that Michael was now locked in hell with Lucifer and their half-brother.

“And the other angels? Wait, don’t tell me, I don’t think I want to know any of this. Is it possible that the fact that I didn’t have my medallion and my rosary with me is why the demon attacked?”

“It’s possible that it’s the reason he attacked now, but the reason why he did it in the first place could be anything.” Sam noticed that such a statement would only make her panic, and it was easy to see her tense up ever so slightly. “We’re going to make sure your safe, and we’ll find out why that demon was after you.”

“At any rate I’d feel a lot better with my medallion, but I’m guessing asking Father Donovan to send it to me is out of the question.” As annoyed as Dean was with this whole conversation, and the fact that he wasn’t sure if they should be killing her or helping her, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“Your right about that, but if you really want the same ones then we do have a friend that you could have them sent to, and he’ll get them to you.” Dean’s tone was softer than it had been, surprising even himself.


	6. Chapter 6

They we’re quick to leave town after breakfast. Celeste had called Father Donovan from outside the diner, leaving him a message that she was fine and giving the address of Sam and Dean’s friend, making sure to say very clearly that he would simply get them to her but she wasn’t sure how. She secretly hoped that if Father Donovan was helping the police that he would keep this information from them. She didn’t totally trust Sam and Dean, but so far they seemed to know what they were talking about, and she didn’t like the thought of some friend of theirs getting in trouble for helping them, no matter what kind of person they may have been.

They drove for several hours, and while Celeste had no idea how far they were going, or what direction they were headed, she felt better that they were getting away from the diner, and hopefully towards someplace they could get some answers. They passed through several towns until they finally stopped to get some clothes for Celeste. She couldn’t help but feel more exposed now that it was early afternoon, surely she had been all over the news. She suddenly wondered if she was a suspect, or if they considered her kidnapped. Though the latter was a little more correct. They stood on the sidewalk next to the impala on the main drag of the town. It seemed a little bigger than the others they had passed, and she wondered if that was why Dean choose to stop here, because they wouldn’t be noticed as much. “Okay, I’ll go get you some clothes, and you and Sam can go and get some hair dye, we’ll meet up at the burger place down the street and grab something for lunch before hitting the road again.” Dean turned to head towards the clothing store a couple of doors down, while Sam turned around and looked across the street at the little beauty shop that stood there. Celeste just looked after Dean with a slight case of horror. She could only imagine the kind of thing that Dean might pick out for her, and something told her that while it would be free of glitter and rhinestones, it probably wouldn’t be very modest.

“No.” she said as forcefully as she could, though as Dean stopped and looked back at her she felt very small. She shifted her weight a little and tried to stand a little taller as Dean walked back to her. Dean stopped in front of her and just put his hands on his hips, waiting for an explanation. Celeste took a steadying breath, she wasn’t sure how Dean would take this, or how he was going to react. “Sam gets me clothes, you come with me.” Dean just looks at Sam, who is now trying to suppress laughter, though she feels its directed at Dean. Dean looks at Sam with annoyance, and then back at Celeste.

“Why?” he says slightly defensive, but Celeste has used up what little courage she mustered just by standing there, so she simply turns and walks around the impala and heads towards the beauty shop. “Did that just happen?” Dean asks Sam, disbelieve heavy in his voice, “Seriously?” Sam just shakes his head and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“You better catch up to her before something happens to her.” he says and walks over to the clothing shop. Dean looks back towards Celeste, who is now just reaching the sidewalk and realizes that it doesn’t matter who goes with her, though he’d really like it if he didn’t have to go into the beauty shop, she is vulnerable and has no way of protecting herself. Though as he gets about half way across the street he remembers her hand on the demon, and watching it die. She probably doesn’t need my protection, I probably need some from her, he thinks, slightly unnerved about the fact that he doesn’t know what he’s dealing with and for all he knows they should have put the knife in her heart the second they realized the demon was dead. The whole thing unnerved him more than he liked to admit, and the fact that she managed to kill that demon with what appeared to be nothing more than a touch wasn’t right. Sure angels could do that, but there was no way she was an angel, she slept and ate and was only to aware of how things were, so very unlike Cas and the other angels he’d encountered. But as he watched her go up and down the aisles, picking up hair brushes and shampoo on her way to the hair dye, he thinks of Anna, the angel that fell from grace. He briefly wonders if it’s possible that Sam’s right and she’s an angel, just fallen from grace, before he realizes that’s not possible, she would have heard the angels if not during the failed apocalypse then in the last year since then, there was a war going on after all.

At the thought of her being an angel and the war he thought maybe they should call Cas and see if he knows what she is, surely he had ways that he could find out, but he knew that the likely hood of Cas answering was slim, and the chance that he would then help them probably less so. The good thing about that is that if Celeste was a danger Cas would have shown up by now to warn them, unless he just didn’t know. Dean watched her looking at swatches of fake hair dyed various colors, there weren’t very many people in the shop, and they all seemed more interested in looking at him than at her, which made him feel better since he didn’t like the thought of someone recognizing her. She was sweet and seemed rather innocent, and it wasn’t an act, she really was that sweet and that innocent. He suddenly wondered what that old man back at the diner had said to her, thinking back on it she stepped back because she was uncomfortable, maybe the old man had been a little too friendly with her. He shook his head, knowing he was getting off task as it were. No, she wasn’t an angel and if she was some sort of monster she had no idea, but what kind of monster can kill a demon and not even remember it? Dean hoped that Sam was able to get a hold of Bobby, maybe he’s heard of something like this.

Celeste now had three of the swatches in her hands, trying to decide between the three colors. Any minute now Sam’s going to come in here thinking something happened to us, Dean thinks, but he realizes that Sam would look in the windows and see them standing there, looking at fake hair. He took a quick look around again, the other customers had left, it was just them and the sales girl, who was now on her way over to help Celeste. He watched the sales girl carefully at first, making sure she didn’t try anything, but she was just trying to help. He turned his attention to Celeste, and really looked at her for the first time since the diner. Just like her uniform she looks very attractive wearing his t-shirt and jeans, even though they’re quite large for her. She has a sort of beauty that most women probably spend hours trying to achieve, and she just wakes up with it. Even after hours of driving, that swatch of her diner uniform covering her hair and wearing his clothes she looks flawless. She licks her lips and bites her lower lip ever so slightly and Dean is suddenly thinking of what it would be like to take his clothes off of her. He realizes how wrong he is about that line of thought and adjusts his stance ever so slightly. “Are we almost done here? Sam’s going to be wondering about us.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve got what I need. I just um, need to pay for it.” Celeste says a little sheepishly, too aware of how generous the brothers had been to her.

“Oh, right,” Dean says, pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket and handing her a credit card. The sales girl had already gone up to the register and was ringing up the few items Celeste had gathered. Dean grabbed her arm gently and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear, “Don’t read the name on the card, I’m just going to wait outside for you.” he let go of her and walked past her quickly and went and stood outside. Celeste watched him go, noticing how good he smelled as he passed her. She couldn’t help but look at the name on the card when the sales girl handed it back to her, Christian Hofstadter, well thank you Christian Hofstadter for your generosity, she thought.

Dean stood outside and leaned against the cool windows, trying to think of anything but what she would feel like pressed up against him. Sam was walking down the sidewalk toward him with a couple of bags and drinks in hand. Clearly he had already gone and gotten them some lunch, and Dean wondered how long they had been in the beauty shop. “Where’s Celeste?”

“In buying her stuff. What you’d get?” Dean said, pulling his jacket forward a little, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the resent thoughts of Celeste that had nothing to do with what she might be.

“Right,” Sam says, looking in the shop window to see what Celeste was doing, the shop girl appeared to be grabbing some product off a shelf trying to boost her sales. “I talked to Bobby, and he’s never heard of anything that can kill a demon, except an angel,” Dean throws Sam an annoyed look, “which he agrees isn’t possible. He said he’d make some calls, and hit the books, but he thinks we’re running blind on this. He also thinks that we need to be careful, she could be just as dangerous to us as she was to that demon.”

“Yeah that crossed my mind too. The fact that she doesn’t even know she’s dangerous is more than a little unnerving.” this time they both looked back into the shop where Celeste is just singing the receipt and thanking the shop girl.

She gave a little wave as she headed out the door, then turned to Sam and Dean, handing the credit card back to Dean. “Thanks Christian, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first week they spent mostly driving, taking what Celeste thought was the long way around, but she rarely noticed signs, so she wouldn’t know where they were. By the end of the week they stopped at their friend Bobby’s house, there he had lots of dusty books, a private room for Celeste, and in her opinion the best thing she could have at the time, her rosary and St. Michael medallion. She quickly put them both on, and vowed to never take off the medallion ever again, regardless of what Dean said. They stayed there about a week, during that time Sam, Dean and Bobby mostly read through the books, and Celeste worked on tiding up as best she could, because it was something to do. Dean tried to teach her how to shoot so she could protect herself, but gave up rather quickly and sent Sam out to finish the lessons. Celeste of course thought that it was because she wasn’t very good, she had horrible aim and couldn’t stand the weight of the gun in her hand. She couldn’t be more wrong though, he couldn’t handle standing behind her, smelling her hair, hearing her breath, feeling how soft her skin was. After that first day she’d go out at least once a day and practiced shooting blanks, she still wasn’t a good shot, and probably never would be, but at least it gave her a fighting chance. Sometimes she would spend time out there after she was done practicing, partly to get the fresh air, and partly because she couldn’t help but think that they spent that time she was out of the house talking about her. She was curious at first, but then she decided she didn’t want to know, unless she needed to.

It was the second morning that they’d been there that Celeste received a letter from Father Donovan. It was quite a surprise to all of them, but Celeste was relieved. She knew she couldn’t respond, and after reassuring Dean, who was furious, he handed the letter over to her so she could read it. It was a kind letter, and Celeste could almost hear Father Donovan speaking the words she read. The cops weren’t looking for her, well, they’d moved on more or less, convinced that she had run in fear and didn’t want to return. Celeste couldn’t help but think that Father Donovan had something to do with that. To her surprise the letter contained advice, though it wasn’t the kind of advice she was expecting. He said that as far as he could tell the men who had taken her (she’d let that slip on the message she had left him) were what they called demon hunters. He himself had never dealt with their kind, but they were good people who tried to help and most often did. He told her to stick with them, they’d be able to keep her safe, and most likely give her the answers she needed. That’s what she thought about when she sat outside among the old beat up cars, they would give her answers she needed. She didn’t know what that meant, as far as she knew the only answer she needed was why that demon attacked her, but she could tell that they weren’t working on that, that’s not what they were talking about. There was something they weren’t telling her and for now that was fine.

They gave up looking in books and hit the road, Bobby told Celeste that she could stay, but she thought that it best to follow Father Donovan’s advice and choose to go with the Winchesters. Though she did give Bobby a little note to pass on to Father Donovan, a simple Thank You. The first few nights Sam and Dean took turns taking watch, refusing Celeste’s offers. Dean spent most of his watches trying not to look at Celeste sleeping, cleaning his guns and repacking his bag, but after nothing happened they gave up the watches but continued to salt the doors and windows. Celeste also found herself more and more aware of Dean. On occasion she would walk past him, or he’d hand her something and she’d catch a whiff of his sent. It was intoxicating in a way that she was unfamiliar with. She had dated before, and found her high school boyfriend attractive, but Dean made her heart race and made her wonder what it would be like to kiss him, what he would feel like up against her. She’d blush often at these thoughts, after all, a good Catholic girl who planned on taking her vows having such racy thoughts, she only hoped that they didn’t notice, and if they did they were nice enough not to say anything.

It had been a month since the demon attack at the diner, and as far as Celeste could tell they were no closer to knowing why the demon had attacked or whatever it was the brother’s and Bobby had been looking into. They had checked into a motel and the guys were doing their usual thing, Sam was reading news of the strange on the internet and Dean was cleaning his gun. Celeste was sitting on one of the beds watching the local news, with the volume turned way down so as to not disturb anyone. There was a story about a young teenage girl in the next town over that had been attacked by an animal of some kind, according to the news anchor it was quite a bizarre and vicious attack. “That poor girl,” Celeste said absentmindedly after the story was over.

“What girl?” Sam asked looking up from his computer.

“Some girl the next town over was attacked by some kind of animal. The rangers say they don’t know what kind of animal it was, but will be hunting for it and suggest everyone stay indoors, especially at night.”

“When did this happen?” It surprised Celeste a little that it was Dean who asked the question, because he’d gone back to saying as little as possible to her, not that he’d ever said all that much to her to begin with.

“They found her a couple of hours ago, just after dawn. They said the attack had to have happened last night. Why, does it matter?” Dean looked over at Sam, who was quickly typing and then reading. Celeste guessed that he had looked it up and wondered why they were so interested in an animal attack.

“Well?” Dean said after a minute or two, clearly somewhat annoyed that Sam wasn’t sharing whatever it was he was reading.

“Well it’s not like they have any reports posted Dean, but from the eyewitness accounts it could be something.”

“A case, good, we could use a case.”

“No, well yes, it could be a case, but we can’t take it.” Sam said, looking over at Celeste briefly and then back at Dean, who also looked over at Celeste only he held her gaze for a second before lowering his head.

“You’re right, there’s no way we can take her, which is why she should have stayed at Bobby’s.” Celeste suddenly felt very guilty, and wondered if they had come across other cases and passed them up because she was with them, she hoped if that was the case that no one had been hurt or killed because she was with them. “Is there anyone in the area that we could pass this along to?” Dean asked Sam, annoyance thick in his voice.

“No, but I can take it. It’s a simple one, and if I head out now I’ll be in town before night fall and hopefully I can end this whole thing tonight.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you have such a good track record with…these things. Right, I’ll stay here with Celeste, just let me grab some things out of the car.” Celeste watched Dean climb out the window, clearly annoyed and probably a little angry.

“He’s mad at me isn’t he?” Celeste asked Sam as he started packing up his stuff, she turned to look at him and knew she couldn’t hide the hurt that she felt.

“He’s mad at a lot of things, but not at you. I’m actually a little surprised that he just volunteered to stay with you, normally if it means killing something he’s grabbing his stuff and headed out the door before you have a chance to say anything. Your safe with him, he’s the best hunter I know, and that’s saying something. We grew up in this life, he’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

“Well what about you? This thing you’re after, I’m guessing it isn’t an animal, and it’s dangerous, wouldn’t it be easier and safer if Dean went with you?” Sam stopped putting things in his bag and looked toward the window, wondering what could be taking Dean so long. After a moment he sat down on the bed next to Celeste and looked her straight in the eye.

“That might be true, but I know what I’m doing, and I know what I’m up against. Trust me, the hard part will be finding it, the rest is more or less textbook. I’ll be back in a day or two, and hopefully by then Dean’s silence won’t have driven you crazy.” Celeste couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little bit as she had mentioned once or twice to Sam that it drove her nuts how Dean almost never said anything to her. “You’ll be fine here, just be careful as always, and maybe make sure your gun is handy in case Dean needs you as back up.” He gave her a little hug and got up to finish packing. Dean climbed back through the window and gave a nod to Sam, who told Celeste good bye and headed out the window himself. Celeste stood up and went to the window, and her and Dean watched Sam drive off in the Impala leaving them alone.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour or so after Sam left Dean stood up and stretched, he’d been sitting at the table going through what he had taken out of the Impala, a variety of knifes and a couple of shot guns. “What do you say we walk down to the diner and grab something to eat?” he asked, making Celeste jump ever so slightly because she had the distinct feeling that she’d been caught watching him stretch.

“Oh, I guess I could eat.” she said, trying to not reveal how hungry she really was. Dean simply nodded and turned his back to her, putting the knifes in a leather case and putting them under his mattress, the shot guns he loaded with what Celeste now knew was rock salt shells, and put them under his bed. She noticed that in all of this he made sure to tuck a knife in one of his jacket pockets along with his gun, it was one she hadn’t seen before, and wondered why it was so special. She took that time to put her boots on and grabbed her jacket. Dean had gotten it for her before they left Bobby’s house, it had extra pockets on the inside so she could hide the gun they had given her. She pulled her gun out from under the mattress where Dean insisted she keep it, and checked to make sure it was loaded (also with salt rounds) and the safety was on, she then tucked it into its pocket (the left inside pocket) and adjusted her jacket for the added weight. She took a quick look around the motel room, marveling at how normal it looked, even though there were quite a few weapons hidden.

The diner was about half a mile down the road, but it was the nearest place to eat, so it was the best option, and Celeste had the feeling that Dean just needed to get out of the hotel for a while, and she didn’t mind, she needed the walk. They didn’t say a word to each other, until Celeste realized that they were surrounded by thick forest, probably the same that the girl the next town over was attacked in. She pulled her jacket a little tighter, and looked around cautiously. “What is it?” Dean asked.

“That animal, whatever it was, that killed that girl? Do you think that it’s still out there?” Dean looked up over her head into the forest, and gave a slight smile. Celeste tried to suppress her own smile as hers came from giddiness at seeing him smile, he didn’t do it often, but when he did his whole face lit up and the butterflies in Celeste’s stomach went into over drive.

“No, what attacked that girl, it’ll come out at night, we’re safe. Besides, Sam should have this all taken care of by midnight.”

“You’re not worried about him are you?” she asked, her own concern for him evident in her tone. Dean tried to conceal the disappointment in his voice, he knew that they often would talk when he was out getting something, or when she couldn’t sleep during Sam’s watches. They’d gotten close, and Dean had the feeling that she was falling for Sam, and he knew how ridiculous it was that he had feelings for her as they didn’t even know what she was.

“I’m afraid he’ll do something stupid, but he can handle it, I wouldn’t have let him go alone if I didn’t think so. Don’t worry, he’ll be back before you know it.” Celeste only nodded in understanding and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

At the diner Dean asked for a table in a corner, the hostess looked at him a little funny, but sat them in a corner table anyway. They sat in silence, while they waited for their food, and ate in silence. Dean mostly watched the people in the diner, but would steal a glance at Celeste every now and then. Celeste watched the trees outside, she couldn’t help but think of the little patch of woods around the diner she worked at. The thought of Steve, laying there in the back lot, cigarette still in his mouth, surrounded by his own blood jolted her back to where she was, in another diner, having lunch in silence across from a very attractive man who she couldn’t help but wonder about. They ordered pie (Celeste wasn’t surprised, it was one of Dean’s basic food groups, right up there with burgers with extra bacon), and while they waited for the waitress to return with it a thought came to Celeste that she hadn’t thought of before.

“Is Mitch dead?” she asked suddenly. So suddenly in fact that Dean almost choked on his drink.

“What? Oh, yeah, he died.” he said as quietly as he dared, he had the feeling this wasn’t the kind of conversation they should be having in a small town diner.

Celeste only followed suit and leaned in over the table a little, hands now clutching her rosary under the table. “Did the demon kill him? Or was it you?” Dean was taken back a little, he’d forgotten that they hadn’t told her that it was her that killed that demon, and he knew that now was not the time or place to tell her, especially since she had tears in her eyes now.

“I don’t know when Mitch died, the demon could have, or it could have kept him alive.”

“So he would have known what happened at the diner, and even if he wanted to he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. Right?” Dean nodded, and took another look around, and noticed the waitress headed towards them with their pie. He looked back to Celeste to warn her not to say anything, but she was looking outside towards the forest again.

After the waitress was out of ear shot he leaned back towards her, “I’m sure if he could have he would have tried to stop the demon, but for all we know he was dead long before you ever moved to town.” he knew it was a piss poor attempt at comfort, but that was Sam’s department usually, Dean usually made things worse. She nodded her head and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

“I just never thought about it until now, that Mitch was a person once. Do you think he felt any pain, in the end I mean?”

Dean thought about it a minute, if Mitch was still alive, and he was sure he was, then he doubted that he had felt any pain at the moment of death, the look on his face suggested peace and amazement, not pain and agony. He shook his head, “No, I’m pretty sure if he was still there he didn’t feel any pain, he was probably relieved that you weren’t harmed.” she simply nodded again, and picked up her fork and started eating her pie.

They left the diner in silence, and while they had been in there the temperature had dropped and there was now quite a cool breeze. Celeste pulled her jacket in a little and crossed her arms over her chest, Dean thought momentarily about putting his arm around her and pulling her in close, but figured that might not be a good idea. They walked slower back to the motel, taking their time as they didn’t have anywhere to be. There was a noise off to their right, and Celeste jumped and grabbed onto Dean’s arm, a deer came into view and Celeste gave out a big sigh of relieve. Dean smiled and gave a little laugh, “Sorry, I guess I’m a bit jumpy today.” this time Dean didn’t even think about it, he just put his arm around her and pulled her in close. She in turn put her arm around his waist and they walked the rest of the way to the motel like that, each more and more aware with each step of how intoxicating the other was.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to the room they let go of each other, suddenly awkwardly aware of how close they had been, and how comfortable they were. Dean re-salted the door, and Celeste took her gun out of her jacket pocket and tucked it back under the mattress, grateful to have its weight gone. She took off her jacket and set it on one of the chairs at the table, she stretched a little, and Dean couldn’t help but notice that her shirt went up ever so slightly, exposing her soft stomach. Dean felt a quick rush, and turned around and tried to think of anything else, like wendigoes or vampires. He took off his jacket, and as Celeste sat down she couldn’t help but watch Dean’s muscles through his t-shirt, wondering what he looked like without a shirt on was a new pass time of hers. It was hard to think of anything else, and she had recently come to the decision that if she was going to be a nun she should have gone to the convent before meeting Dean, it would now be hard to keep him from her thoughts if she ever did go to take her vows, though now she felt like that wasn’t going to happen.

Celeste pulled her medallion out of her shirt, and ran it absentmindedly across the chain, her head propped up on her hand, elbow on the table. Dean sat down on the bed, resting against the headboard. He turned on the TV, which was positioned just right that he could actually look at Celeste but pretend to watch the tv. Celeste on the other hand was doing the same, only she was pretending to be looking out the window, her mind wandering to things she had no personal knowledge of, just the stories the other girls at school would talk about. Dean’s phone rang then, and he sat up to take the call. Celeste only sort of listened to the call, she was more occupied by Dean getting up and walking over to the table and pouring himself some whiskey. He hung up the phone and set it down before taking a pull from his glass. “That was Sam,” he said to Celeste as though she had asked. It made her wonder what her face looked like. “He said it’s what he thought it was, but he probably won’t have it till sometime tonight,” he looked over his shoulder at the clock then back to Celeste, “said he’d gotten a room in town and would be back here late morning tomorrow.”

“And you’re still not worried?” Dean couldn’t help but feel his heart fall ever so slightly, she sounded so concerned about Sam all the time, and in the last little while he’d forgotten that she seemed to care for Sam more than she cared for him.

He sighed before he answered, “I told you, he can handle this, he’ll be more than fine. Besides something like this will be good for him, he could use a good hunt.” He took another drink and went and sat on the foot of the bed in front of the tv.

“What about you?” Dean looked at her somewhat surprised, he wasn’t expecting her to say anything else, especially asking about him. He also wasn’t sure what she was asking, and the concern that he heard in her voice threw him off as well, he suddenly questioned how much whiskey he’d had, though he knew the glass in his hand was all he’d had all day.

“What do you mean?” he decided the best course of action in this confusing state was to respond with a question of his own. This only lead to a more confusing state as she got up from her chair and kneeled between his legs, and took the glass out of his hand and took a small sip. Celeste wasn’t really sure what she was doing either, as she noted the burn the whiskey had as it slid down her throat. What she did know was that Sam wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow, and she wanted to kiss Dean, and let him take control of her. She had no idea how he felt about her, but she had to at least let the moment play out.

“Do you need a good hunt? I mean if I wasn’t here you’d be out there with Sam right now right? So, do you need a good hunt, or is there something else you need?”

He could smell her now, that soft gentle sent that he couldn’t identify but was clearly and distinctly her. She was looking him right in the eye now, and had her hands on his thighs. She leaned in closer, and placed her right hand on his cheek, somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered seeing her with her hand on Mitch’s cheek in the same manner, and as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb a little red flag went up. She was possibly dangerous, she could kill him with just a touch, he’d seen her do it, a touch just like this and a demon was dead, and yet he didn’t care. For weeks he’d longed for her, even that first day as she slept in the back of the car when they were trying to figure out what to do with her, his mind wandered into what she would feel like under him. He’d longed for her despite his better judgment, and now with her so close to him that he could smell the whiskey on her breath he knew what he needed, it was her.


	10. Chapter 10

“What I need,” Dean said slowly, trying to remember how dangerous the woman before him could potentially be, “is not something I can have.” He reached up and gently took Celeste’s hand from his face, even as he felt the strain in his jeans. He struggled with the thought of grabbing her and kissing her roughly, feeling every inch of her and devouring her for the rest of the day and night. Those thoughts were almost overwhelming and he fought to keep the image of demon Mitch’s death in the forefront of his mind.

Celeste allowed her hand to be lowered but couldn’t help but notice that dean rested her hand on his thigh and felt the butterflies in her stomach travel a little further south. Still, she could see in his eyes that his thoughts didn’t match his words, they had become a deeper green, and if she had to guess had a look of lust and hunger in them. She finished the whiskey and carefully set it down before placing that hand on Dean’s other thigh. “Dean,” she said, her voice husky from the whiskey, the burn of it flooding her veins and fueling her desire, “there are a lot of things in this world that I don’t know much about, but I certainly know one thing at this moment,” she let her right-hand travel across Dean’s thigh and caress his growing manhood which twitched and grew harder to her touch, “is that you and I have been dancing around each other for weeks now, and we are truly all alone.” She stood up and stratled Dean, pressing the wet spot that had formed on her jeans into the buldge that was now desperate to be free of Dean’s pants. She ran her fingers through his hair and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her and pull her in even closer. Their lips barely touching.

“We can’t,” Dean breathed, all his self-control slowly slipping away at the feel of Celeste under his hands and on top of his lap, the slow unconscious back and forth of her hips making Dean harder than he thought he had ever been before, “we shouldn’t.”

Celeste leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear, her breath heavy, “Please Dean, I need you.” She moved her lips back to his and gently pressed them against his. Any control Dean had was lost at her words and the feel of her lips against his, he pulled her in tighter and kissed her back hard. Their shared desire making the kiss desperate. Deans hands moved under Celeste’s shirt and he unhooked her bra before he pulled away from the kiss just long enough to remove her shirt and bra and began kissing her again, lost in the taste of her mixed with whiskey.

Celeste’s mind raced with the new sensations, never had she had a kiss so desperate and filled with passion or felt so wet at the thought of being with a man let alone be in the position to be touched by someone who clearly knew what they were doing. Celeste broke the kiss to catch her breath and Dean took the chance to kiss down her neck and chest before taking her left nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Celeste gasped at the unfamiliar yet very welcome sensation. She looked down to see Dean watching her face, even as he moved to the other breast to give it the same attention. She felt him reach down between them and stroke her through her jeans. She pulled him into another kiss before whispering into his ear again, “Take me Dean, let me feel you inside me.” Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her again, this time to lift her as he stood before carefully laying her down on the bed.

“Anything for you,” he heard himself say as he stood to remove his own shirt before moving to take off her shoes. Celeste took in the sight before her as she watched Dean carefully remove her shoes and move to undo her pants. He was more beautiful than she could have imagined, even with all the old scars from unknown monsters he had fought. She couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of shame and embarrassment as he slowly removed her pants and panties, but that feeling quickly disappeared as he moved back up to her to kiss her once again, his right hand exploring her body as he braced himself with his left. She couldn’t help but notice that this kiss was different, the need and hunger that had filled the kisses before was gone, though the desire was still clearly there. Something had changed in Dean in those small moments it had taken him to remove her clothes. Dean once again broke the kiss and began to slowly kiss down her body, stopping at each breast to suckle and lick at each nipple before moving on. He hesitated just before reaching her mound and repositioned himself so he was kneeling on the floor between her legs. “Tell me Celeste, has anyone ever made love to you before?”

Celeste could feel her cheeks flush, the words froze in her throat leaving her only able to shake her head no. Dean smiled at her as he simultaneously rubbed his cock through his jeans with one hand and reaching up to give one of her nipples a small pinch with the other, “Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” He kissed the inside of her thigh, the feel of his constant 5 o’clock shadow causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. Finally, he was at that most sensitive spot, he could smell her sweet sent and it was all he could do to not lick her right away, instead he moved his hand down from her breast, keeping contact with her skin the entire way until it too was at her entrance. He watched her face as he brushed his thumb across her clit, the moan that escaped her lips made is cock twitch even harder and he couldn’t stop himself from unzipping his jeans to let it out of its confines. He wanted this to be about her pleasure for the time being, but the strain of his jeans was just too much to bare, he gave himself a couple of quick strokes before releasing it to give his attention to Celeste.

He moved his fingers down and traced at her entrance before leaning forward and licking at her sweet juices, he couldn’t help but think that she tasted even better than she smelled. He pushed a finger in her as he began to suck at her clit, her hands dove into his hair as she closed her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever have thought that being touched would feel like this. Dean alternated between licking and sucking at her clit, his tongue flicking across it both quick and sharp and long and broad. He worked a second finger in her as well, and just as she thought she could take no more he curled his fingers and hit her g-spot. She lifted her head off the bed to look at Dean, who continued to move his fingers inside her, hitting that spot again and again, licking and sucking at her clit as a man possessed. “Dean,” Celeste heard herself moan as her orgasm hit her and caused her body to quiver. Dean continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her slowing down the pace as she rode out her orgasm. When the spasms finally subsided, he withdrew his fingers and licked her folds while he stroked his aching cock using her juices as lubricant. 

“Dean,” his name spilled out of her at no more than a whisper as she tried to catch her breath and regain her bearings. Dean smiled and made his way back up to her, retracing the kisses he left on the way down. Celeste wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him again, she could feel his hard cock pressed between them and reached down to stroke it. Dean moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips into her hand, “I want to feel you inside me, Dean,” Celeste whispered. 

Dean moved so he could look her in the eye, “Are you sure Celeste?” she smiled and placed a gentle peck on his lips before looking into those jewel green eyes once more and nodded her head. Dean re-positioned himself so that he was at her entrance he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss as he slowly pushed into her. Celeste dug her nails into Dean’s back at the unfamiliar feel of fullness and marveled at the feel of him as he filled her completely. Dean waited a moment, letting her get used to the feel of him, but once she moved her hips against him he began to pull out of her once more and eased into a slow rhythm. Celeste couldn’t help but moan in time to Dean’s pace, and quickly found herself begging for more pulling him into her and wrapping her legs around his hips. Dean responded by quickening his pace, feeling every inch of her skin that he could, massaging her breasts and pinching at her nipples. 

“Dean…I….I think…” Celeste had trouble finding the words, every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, and she could feel her second orgasm building stronger than the first. “Dean, I think….I’m gonna cum again.” She finally breathed out, clutching to Dean even tighter. Dean drove into her even harder, every thrust chasing his own orgasm as well as hers. He held her tight as he felt her break over the edge, her body shaking harder than before, her pussy contracting around him forcing him to fall off the cliff after her. He had never cum so hard in his life, he forgot where he was for a moment or two and for that time all that existed was him and Celeste intertwined with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i realize that Dean is not using protection in this scene, i would like to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction and that if you are having sex out there in the real world you really should wrap it before you tap it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean rolled off of Celeste and onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to regain his breath. Celeste curled up to Dean and he quickly wrapped his arm around her letting her rest her head on his chest and drape herself across him. Slowly Dean returned to himself, the high from his orgasm subsiding and the realization of what they had done began to sink in. “Celeste?” He whispered, but when he got no response from her he carefully raised his head to look at her. It was clear she had drifted off to sleep and Dean couldn’t blame her, he too felt the need to sleep. Perhaps, he thought to himself as he gave Celeste a tight squeeze and draped a blanket over the top of them, after we both get some rest we can have another go. He started to drift off to sleep, a small smile of satisfaction on his lips as he replayed the encounter in his mind, but a single image crossed his contented brain before he slipped into his well-deserved rest, an image of Celeste with her hand resting on Mitch’s face, and the telling flash of light of a demon’s death.

***

Celeste found herself in the diner again. Not the one her and Dean had eaten at that day, but the one in which she worked. It was empty except for her but it was far too quiet. She looked around and noticed that there was a newspaper left on the counter with the remains of a coffee spilled across it and what looked like a shoe print on the counter alongside it. She walked around the counter to see that the coffee pot was broken on the floor, its contents pooling around the glass. She heard a noise coming from the back door and made her way through the kitchen, the shape of Steve’s lifeless body propping the door open. Part of her knew that she should be afraid at the sight of Steve’s body, but she didn’t, she felt calm and moved towards the door all the same. Her eyes drifted upwards to the scene out in the parking lot. She could see Sam and Dean, stopped in their tracks, eyes fixated on the sight before them. She followed their gaze and her eyes rested on Mitch. Even from this distance she could see the black of his eyes, but his features looked far more peaceful than she last remembered seeing. There was a flash of light like lightening that went through Mitch’s body, and he slowly dropped to the ground, she knew she had watched the demon die and as the body hit the ground she looked up to see what or who had killed it. She was met with her own reflection, though her diner uniform had been replaced with a flowing gown that seemed to float in sum unfelt current, her long hair free of its braid floating around her, the light catching it and giving it the appearance of a corona.

***

Dean awoke with a jerk, the sound of the Impala pulling up outside the motel. He looked around, shocked that Sam would be back so soon. But as he looked towards the window he could see light coming in through the curtain. He carefully pulled himself out of bed and threw on his shirt and jeans. He scrambled to get the door unlocked and get outside before Sam got close enough to see inside. He pulled the door closed behind him and leaned against it, trying to not be obvious that he was trying to catch his breath. Sam was just grabbing his gear out of the back seat and looked up at Dean when he heard the door shut. “What happened?” He asked, trying to keep the mild concern he was feeling out of his voice.

“What? No, nothing happened, we’re just famished, and I was hoping that you could go and get us something to eat.” Dean tried to act casual, but he could tell his heart was still racing and he couldn’t help but notice that his feet were freezing on the cold sidewalk which wasn’t helping his heart rate to go down.

Sam gave him an incredulous look, “And you couldn’t call and ask that? You had to wait until I pulled in? Come on Dean, what happened?”

Dean’s mind raced, he knew that Celeste was still asleep, naked, on one of the beds, their clothes on the floor, if Sam went into the room there was no way he could bluff his way out of what had obviously happened. If he could convince Sam to leave for even just 20 minutes, then he could get Celeste awake and dressed and cover his tracks. “Yeah, I know, but I lost track of time and seriously dude, we haven’t really had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon, I know that she would be so grateful if you showed up from last night’s hunt with food.”

Sam’s face hardened, and he took a step closer to Dean, closing the door to the Impala in the same motion, his gear bag forgotten on the seat. “What, did, you, do?” Dean faltered, there was clearly no way that Sam was going to leave, no way that Dean could convince him that nothing had happened. When Dean didn’t respond Sam pushed him out of the way of the door and opened it, unsure of what he would see once he stepped inside. Dean braced himself for whatever Sam’s reaction would be to find Celeste naked in the bed. “Where is she?” Dean stepped into the room beside his brother as fast as he could and was shocked to see that not only was Celeste not in the bed, but her clothes were gone as well as what was left of his.

Dean was just about to admit that he had no idea where she had gone since when he stepped outside she was in the bed when Celeste walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a small towel, dressed in a shirt she had bought at a gift shop a few days before and a pair of jeans that she didn’t wear often because they were a little too big on her. She looked up at the brothers standing in the doorway staring at her, “You know, I think considering the fact that I’m wearing my desperation jeans, Dean’s still in his clothes from last night, and Sam's seems to be splattered in what I’m hoping is some sort of monster blood and not his own,” Sam quickly looked down at himself to see the blood spatter across his chest before looking back at Celeste, “I think that it would be wise to do some laundry before we move on.” She looked at the Winchesters expectantly.

“Uh, yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I could use some sleep too.” Sam admitted. He looked around the room, trying to see what had made Dean act so suspicious, but everything seemed to be how he had left it. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the wrong decision in leaving them alone for the night, how could he be sure that she hadn’t done something to Dean, after all, they still had no idea what she was or what she was capable of.

“Great, you sleep, and I’ll help Dean with the wash and then we can head out. If that’s okay with both of you, of course, I’d kind of like to see this place behind us.” Both brothers nodded in agreement they had spent more than enough time here. “Oh, you didn’t happen to stop and get something to eat did you Sam? We haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” Sam could feel the smug look that Dean gave him, he worked hard to not look over at his brother.

“No actually, I didn’t think of it,” he admitted.

“That’s okay, there’s a burger place by the laundry mat, we can stop at.” Both brothers nodded at this, and silently started to get their things together for the laundry mat. Sam decided that maybe Dean was just in a strange mood after being holed up with Celeste alone all day and night, and not having eaten since yesterday seemed out of character for Dean, but perhaps he didn’t want to risk having her out in the open too much when it was just him to keep an eye on her. Still, he didn’t like the thought of leaving them alone again, but even if they stayed while he slept he wouldn’t be much use if something did happen. No, whatever caused Dean to act the way he had was clearly nothing to worry about. He watched them load up the Impala and drive off towards the small laundry mat a mile or two down the road, then promptly made his way to one of the beds and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive to the laundry mat was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts, and still, more than an hour later at the laundry mat they had barely spoken a word to each other. The more Dean ran things over in his mind the more he began to panic. He had made a stupid move, he had been completely vulnerable with her and she could have easily killed him. Still, she didn’t, and the payoff was certainly worth it. The memory of the feel of her below him and the orgasm that she caused made him hard and he had to keep distracting himself. “What was that, this morning I mean, I could have sworn you were sound asleep when Sam got back to the motel.” He finally asked when he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Celeste looked up from the old magazine she had been reading, “You weren’t exactly Mr. Stealthy when you ran outside, and I heard you talking to Sam and figured that there would be a lot of unnecessary questions if Sam saw me naked in bed.” Dean couldn’t help but feel a little sheepish, he had really thought that he had been quieter when he had dashed out to meet Sam. “Besides, I figured if you and Sam are going to keep secrets from me then you and I can keep a secret from Sam.”

Dean froze at the look in her eye, the light grey of her irises suddenly took on a darker hue and if he wasn’t imagining things he could feel power start to radiate off her in waves. “I, uh, I mean, we….” He struggled to find the words, words that wouldn’t make her any more angry than she already seemed to be, but he was relieved of that burden when she raised her hand and gave him a small smile, the color of her eyes returning to the light grey they had been before, the power ebbing away into nothing just as quickly as it had come.

“I know you guys aren’t telling me a lot of what you know, and I’m okay with that, but you could have told me that you were passing over jobs to keep your eyes on me.” Dean relaxed, out of everything his brain had come up with as to what she had been referring to passing on cases was probably the last thing he would have thought of. “It’s been a month Dean, and nothing has come after me, and for all we know Demon Mitch came after me because he had some sick obsession with me. Or maybe he knew who you and Sam were and panicked and took me in some crazy ass attempt to make it out alive. At any rate I'm grateful for the protection, but I don't think I need it anymore. I know you both need to get back to what you usually do, otherwise what the hell is the point of driving all over the country?”

“Your right, we have passed on jobs, and last night was a fluke because it was time sensitive and there was a small chance that there was another hunter in the area, but they aren’t all like that. Sam and I have talked about it already, several times, and we keep coming back to the fact that it’s just too dangerous to leave you alone.”

Celeste looked Dean in the eyes again, this time setting the magazine beside her on the empty washing machine she had perched herself on and set her hands in her lap. “No, you mean I’m too dangerous.”

Dean leaned back against the wall of dryers at his back, he could feel the blood draining from his face. Suddenly he realized that she had known more than she had been letting on, perhaps she had known the entire time. He suddenly realized just how stupid he had been yesterday, and perhaps the mind-blowing orgasm really hadn’t been worth the danger she posed.

“Why didn’t you tell me in the beginning that I killed that demon?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, we just thought it would be better if you didn’t know since you seemed to have blocked it out. Why didn’t you say you remembered?”

“Because I didn’t Dean, I had a nightmare weeks ago were Demon Mitch said something about me killing him, but I thought that it was just my subconscious trying to replace missing pieces. But last night I had another dream, and I remembered Dean. I killed that demon with no more than a touch, and that scares the hell out of you doesn’t it?” There was no accusation in her voice, she was simply stating facts, and although the knowledge that she hadn’t been holding back before was comforting, her cool acceptance of the situation unnerved him more than he would care to admit.

“It does, but only because the only thing that we have ever come across that can kill a demon like that...”  
“Is an angel” Celeste cut him off. Dean nodded and found himself suddenly examining his boots. “Which I am clearly not, I think we can all agree on that point.” Again, Dean nodded, still looking at his boots as though they would somehow save him from having this conversation. “So that’s what all the whispering has been about when I’m not in the room, and what all the research at Bobby’s was, trying to figure out what the hell I am.” Again, Dean nodded, but this time he raised his head to look her in the eye once more. “So, what have you come up with in this month of endless driving and research?”

“Nothing,” Dean admitted with a sigh. "I wish we had some idea, but we don't, and the truth is we have no idea what you are capable of either."

"That makes four of us," Celeste said as she looked down at her hands. Dean looked at her in shock, sure that with her memory of killing Mitch returned to her that she would also at least be mildly aware of what she was capable of. Still, he remained silent, he could tell that she wasn't done talking, and he felt it best to allow her time to gather her thoughts. Finally, after a minute of listening to the dryers running Celeste finally looked back up and Dean, "What we did yesterday...I had never done that before." Dean nodded, giving her a gentle smile, trying to make her feel like it was okay, that he knew as she had already confessed as such to him. "In truth I had never planned on doing that, I had been thinking of taking my vows, and I honestly don't know what came over me."  
"I'm sorry Celeste," Dean couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her words, he had thought that she had enjoyed herself as much as he had, but clearly that didn't seem the case, "I had thought that you had wanted to, I'm sorry if"

"Dean, I don't regret that it happened, so stop feeling guilty and let me finish what I was saying. Something happened during that, or after, I'm not sure which. The point is, something happened that caused me to remember what happened at the diner, and it changed me Dean. Or maybe it made me more of who, or what I am."  
Dean took a step towards Celeste, "What do you mean?"

"I feel different Dean, I feel, I don't know how to put it into words, but it's like something deep within me has woken up, and everything about me is changing. I know it sounds crazy, but I know you felt that power coming from me when I was upset with you a minute ago, I could see it in your eyes. When I killed that demon last month I think that it was a reflex, a self-preservation type of thing. But that little bit just now, I was controlling it Dean, I could feel the power rising in me and I knew I could lash out at you with it and I didn't, I pushed it down and held it back."

"What are you saying Celeste?"

"That you should take cases when they come up, that you and Sam should get back to hunting because you are good at it and you help people, and you should let me go Dean. Drop me off at the next decent sized town and don't look back." 

Dean moved to stand right in front of her and took her hands in his, "You could still be in danger, Celeste."

"No, that's not why you and Sam took me from the diner after I killed that demon, you took me because I am the potentially dangerous one. You have no idea what I am or what I am capable of, and the fact that exactly nothing has happened in the last month isn't enough. Dean, if you really think that I need to be watched to save others from whatever I am, then go ahead and lock me up, or better yet kill me, but I think we both know that I'm not really dangerous, not to the general population."

There was more she had wanted to tell him, she could feel that there was something out there waiting, something that wanted her one way or another, and for whatever reason was holding off on taking her. She truly cared about the Winchester brothers, but this was not their fight, and whatever it was would certainly destroy them.   
"Sam isn't going to like this, he's going to fight it."

"I know, but he doesn't have a choice in this, and neither do you. Dean, you and Sam either let me leave, or I do it myself and risk hurting the two of you, and that is certainly the last thing I want to do."

"Okay," Dean kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her in for a hug, knowing that he might be making an even bigger mistake by letting her leave, but also knowing she was right. Nothing had happened in the last month, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself, especially if she had found some kind of control on her unknown powers. Maybe she was right, and nothing would ever come of this, and maybe they would be able to move on with their lives and never think of her again, but he knew he would, he would never be able to forget her.


End file.
